<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我搞到男神了（吗）-05 by boli_hh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784767">我搞到男神了（吗）-05</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh'>boli_hh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我搞到男神了（吗） [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海<br/>娱乐圈文，AU架空<br/>演员X影帝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我搞到男神了（吗） [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我搞到男神了（吗）-05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李赫宰坐在李东海的床上，微微仰头有些迷茫地看着李东海。<br/>三分钟前，李东海说要跟他谈谈。他本以为是影帝终于腻了自己，要好聚好散，差点泪腺崩塌直接以泪洗面抱住大腿求人不要走。顺便还认真思考了一下自己当初还信誓旦旦承诺一定不给李东海添麻烦，自己万一做不到怎么办，还想好了失恋以后去哪里喝酒。<br/>没想到李东海揉了揉他的头，柔声问他想不想到跟自己工作室签合约。<br/>李赫宰张着嘴巴看了人半天，终于找回声音。<br/>“海哥…我……”<br/>“不愿意？不勉强，你想去哪告诉我，如果有琛哥认识的，应该能帮你一把。”<br/>李东海捏了一把李赫宰的脸，二十出头的年轻人皮肤就是比自己好。他摸摸自己的脸叹气，他现在唯一不满就是这具身体已经三十往上了，比李赫宰老十岁多。<br/>李赫宰先是高兴的睁大眼睛，而后暗淡下眸子，垂着头握住李东海的手，诚恳地为自己解释。</p><p>“海哥，谢谢你愿意栽培我，但是我没有要什么的意思。”</p><p>李赫宰说的同时，心里愈发难受。原来自己在李东海心里和那些人没有区别，都是各有所求才走到一起的。他也只是条件好所以才被允许留下来了，想来也是，李东海见过那么多人，他也就只是其中一个而已。<br/>小演员垂头丧气，又不想放弃能和李东海近一步距离的机会，不等李东海再说什么，急急忙忙答应。<br/>“海哥，我一定会努力的！”然后又小声开口“就算不这样，我在下面也可以……”</p><p>“你想哪去了…”李东海无语凝噎，怎么李赫宰现在还觉得自己是想睡他才开条件的。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰成为李东海工作室第一个签约艺人的消息在圈内不胫而走。他暂时还没什么名气，李东海最近也十分低调，工作室的人嘴都很严，竟然真的没让旁人知道一点内幕。只知道李东海签了李赫宰，还是亲自谈的，具体怎么亲自谈的，之前的热搜已经明明白白告诉大家了。<br/>琛哥没有隐藏的想法，给李赫宰注册了新的社交账号，认证大方写着李东海工作室签约艺人。<br/>注册第一晚，李赫宰美滋滋写着李东海的艺人六个大字在简介上。过了三个小时，被琛哥强制改成了【李东海工作室签约艺人】。李赫宰为此还偷偷不高兴，想把自己简介直接改成李东海的人，又差点被骂一顿。</p><p>琛哥已经开始为李赫宰物色剧本，但是能不能后台运作一下塞进组还不好说。李赫宰是一点不掺假的新人，有没有人愿意用他很难预测，不过也不用太急，新人总是要慢慢来，需要耐心。<br/>“这是何平，以后是你的经纪人。”<br/>琛哥拍了拍自己旁边的人，又指李赫宰说道“任务有点艰巨，但你可以。”<br/>何平也不是爱说话的性格，上下打量一番李赫宰，慢吞吞吐出几个字。<br/>“条件不错。”</p><p>李东海这边已经换组，C组的担子不重，最多一个月就不用再去影视基地报到了。他闲下来没事干，跟琛哥一起给李赫宰挑本子，翻来翻去他都不满意。<br/>“这都什么啊，跟盒饭似的。”<br/>“有的拍不错了，还挑什么。”琛哥把手里的一个剧本递过去“看看这个，校园偶像剧，现在姑娘都吃这种。”</p><p>李东海接过来翻了翻，讲的是一学霸大学生的故事，和吊车尾的红线学生相爱相杀。他粗略翻了一遍，指着上面的角色表。<br/>“这男二不错，送温暖的备胎炮灰，惨兮兮的，最容易激发母爱。”<br/>琛哥瞥了眼，没说话。<br/>李东海笑嘻嘻拍了拍琛哥的肩膀“那不如我也去试试？带他一起。”<br/>“你？”<br/>琛哥无语，把剧本拍到李东海怀里“人家这是校园偶像剧，你今年高寿？”<br/>“那怎么了，我这张脸，你看我像不像二十？”李东海凑到琛哥面前，摇头晃脑“差距越大越有话题。”<br/>“是，到时候都说你糊了才接这种戏，再挨顿骂。”琛哥低头继续整理，一个是这个偶像剧，一个是耽美IP改的网剧，都还不错。<br/>李东海眼尖，把网剧的本子拿过来。这个倒是不错，虽然不能上星，不过这种剧肯定有极高的热度。像李赫宰这样需要曝光率的，这剧要是演好了就能进入到大众的视线之中。<br/>李东海翻了翻剧本，有点感兴趣。耽改沿用了原来的小说名字，叫《往后余生》，故事框架不算太大，讲的是两个合租的室友，不约而同租到了房子，发现对方是自己一直没能忘掉的曾经的同学。一边合租一边又生出更多的感情，沉迷其中无法自拔，又被心中的阻隔斩断，藕断丝连地黏在一起。特别露骨的剧情只有一处，并不算多。从头到尾都笼罩着暧昧的情调，像一层纱一样蒙在眼前，到结局才缓缓撕开露出原本。<br/>李东海看了又看，如果自己不是影帝，没有团队阻拦，他真的想接这个本子。他喜欢这种略微文艺的片子，也想演这种小众角色。这种跟其他很多IP不同的略显文艺的暧昧向剧情，就算是电影他都愿意多看几次。<br/>他又看了眼琛哥，后者对他摇头。<br/>“想都别想。”</p><p>李赫宰在一旁乖乖坐着，除了刚刚反驳琛哥嫌李东海年纪大以外没再开口。他有点怕生，跟何平打了声招呼就不敢再多话，这屋里除了李东海跟自己亲近其他人都不算熟悉。<br/>李东海把挑出来的两个剧本拍给他“看看喜欢哪个？”<br/>李赫宰毫不犹豫指向网剧，他只是单纯觉得IP耽改更有利于提升知名度，而且他现在也不在乎上星与否。琛哥说的没错，他现在需要一个能走进大众视线的机会。这种类型的小制作捧红了那么多人，也不差他一个。<br/>何平满意地笑笑，年轻人不要太好高骛远，脚踏实地一步步走就很好。<br/>“行，那就好好准备试镜。”</p><p>李东海在一旁皱起眉，把偶像剧的剧本也一起摞上去。<br/>“都去试试，保不齐呢。”</p><p>李赫宰看了看李东海，又看了看两位经纪人，询问的目光在两边游离一阵，听话的把另一个剧本也抱进怀里。<br/>他坐了一会，蹭到李东海身边挨着人，试探问道“海哥，你喜欢我演哪个？”</p><p>李东海正在吮雪糕，嘴边沾了一圈奶白渍，舔了舔嘴唇。<br/>“当然是校园那个。”</p><p>李赫宰眨巴着眼睛等他的解释，李东海的每部戏都是好题材，而且拍出来的热度都很高。一个好演员除了演技以外，挑本子的眼光也要毒。他想跟李东海取取经，怎么挑本子。<br/>李东海嘬了一口即将化掉的雪糕，然后食指挑起李赫宰的下巴点了点，笑道。<br/>“那个网剧有一个床戏，我会吃醋的~”</p><p>李赫宰怔住，眨了眨眼触电般跳了起来。在李东海笑眯眯的注视下原地转了三圈，一屁股坐回去，抱着沙发上的尼莫玩偶咧起嘴。<br/>嘿嘿~海哥说会吃醋~~</p><p> </p><p>李东海没有干涉李赫宰的工作，也没有动用关系提前打招呼，只在面试那天托琛哥陪人去了一趟。琛哥一露面，便没人不知道这个新人是李东海的人，让自己的御用经纪人陪着来，可见重视程度。<br/>李赫宰也不算完全懵懂，他好歹在影视基地跑了一段时间的龙套，李东海让琛哥来的用意他自然明白，明白以后感动的一塌糊涂。面试结束立刻联系李东海，一口气发了十多条，呜呜呜就占了一小半。<br/>李东海正在化妆间上妆，他今天有杂志封面拍摄，半露胸肌的真空西装和松松垮垮的裤子。他看了半天的概念图，独自嘀咕时尚果然就是无法理解才叫时尚。<br/>他手机扔在桌上，闭着眼睛靠在椅背。李赫宰比他年轻十岁之多，自从和他一起开了荤以后食髓知味，整天缠着他动手动脚，要他搬进自己家住又不肯，一说就红着耳朵小声辩解不合适，再问就支支吾吾反问他不用出去玩吗。<br/>倒是把李东海问的一懵，半天没接上话。<br/>他也不知道李赫宰租的那个小破公寓到底有什么好，每次和他在家里黏黏糊糊以后又舍不得分开，叽叽歪歪说想和他一直在一起，问要不要搬来跟自己一起住又不要。<br/>化妆间安安静静，只听李东海的手机突然叮叮咚咚的响起来。李东海拿过手机一看，加上之前的，李赫宰给他几十条信息，打开以后满屏都是呜呜呜和各种小动物表情包。<br/>化妆师上妆的间隙扫了眼屏幕，笑道。<br/>“真看不出来，原来你喜欢这种类型。”<br/>化妆师顿了顿，声音充满笑意，化妆刷在李东海面前晃了晃。“那种，小奶狗？嘤嘤嘤，呜呜呜，小猫小狗表情包，少女心还爱吃小蛋糕。”</p><p>李东海嘴角抽了抽，望着满屏卖萌撒娇无语，以前倒也是没想到会这样。</p><p>李赫宰:呜呜呜呜呜海哥马上要到我了我好紧张怎么办555你要不要给我加油打气！<br/>李赫宰:我可以要亲亲加油嘛！<br/>李赫宰:5555555海哥海哥<br/>李赫宰:哇海哥你对我真好，琛哥来了以后大家都对我好客气哦！！！[眨眼][卖萌]<br/>李赫宰:海哥海哥你在干嘛你理我一下嘛<br/>李赫宰:啊！要到我了！我好紧张好紧张好紧张！<br/>李赫宰:海哥你为什么不理我你是不是嫌我烦呜呜呜你不要讨厌我我不给你发了<br/>李赫宰:但是我还是有话想对你说<br/>李赫宰:海哥我好爱你！！！<br/>李赫宰:[害羞][脸红]</p><p>李东海:……………</p><p>李赫宰面试结束直接被琛哥带走了，何平站在原地望着远去的车尾灯叹气。自己这个小艺人哪都挺好，就是恋爱脑挺严重，一遇到李东海像个痴汉，快找不着北了。他就没见过哪个小艺人像李赫宰这样，整天除了操心自己的事业就是全神贯注喜欢李东海。影帝一找他欢天喜地的像捡了钱，说什么都答应。没事的时候自己抱着手机嘟嘟囔囔半天再发消息，收不到回复苦着脸坐在那等，然后问他李东海什么时候会腻了自己。<br/>何平无语，李东海腻不腻不知道，他快腻死了。</p><p>李赫宰一听说是李东海要琛哥接自己过去的，眉飞色舞在座位上抓着安全带，美滋滋让琛哥仔细讲一遍来龙去脉。听到那句“把赫宰接过来，晚上一起走。”时，眉毛高兴得都快要扬出去。<br/>琛哥告诉他把自己遮好，李赫宰忙不迭点头，车还没开到影棚附近他已经在后座捂得严严实实，要不是那身衣服根本认不出来。<br/>当时李东海说要跟他在一起，他还以为李东海只是说说而已，没想到人真的一直专心和他谈恋爱。李赫宰坐在李东海的休息室，从门缝里偷看那边咔嚓咔嚓拍照，小心翼翼把手机镜头对准李东海，拍了几张迅速关上门，美滋滋缩在沙发上等人回来。<br/>他抱着李东海的外套看了半天，还是没忍住，偷偷登录小号发了一张李东海衣服的照片，配字呜呜呜呜呜来陪男朋友上班。他发完犹豫几秒，改成了粉丝可见，还码了一下衣服周围的环境。</p><p>李东海脸都快要僵了，许恩元给摄像师打了个手势，暂时休息一下。他揉揉脸离开布景，就着许恩元的手喝了口咖啡，询问的眼神投向琛哥。<br/>“我的那个呢？”<br/>琛哥往休息室方向努了努嘴。他还没开口，李东海已经大步朝休息室去了。<br/>李赫宰一听到开门声立马从沙发上弹起来，期待又紧张地快步过去，跟在李东海身边。<br/>“海哥我好想你~~~”</p><p>李东海掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。</p><p>“海哥我们一天没见了，你想不想我？”<br/>不等李东海开口，李赫宰紧接着说道“我好想你呜呜呜…我特别想你！我觉得我们好像已经很久没见了。”</p><p>李东海顿住按摩眼周的动作，拍摄布景打了强光，相机曝光灯闪得他眼痛。他被李赫宰腻歪的够呛，抬头望过去，有些酸涩的眼睛溢出生理泪水。<br/>“你……”话还没说完，泪水已经从眼角流下来，划过脸庞。李东海擦了一下，准备翻出眼药水缓解疲劳，他眼睛好敏感，强光照久了也会流泪。<br/>这时，李赫宰却突然一脸感动地握住李东海的手，内心小人捂脸尖叫，天呐！！海哥想念自己居然到这种地步了！！！<br/>“海哥，你别哭，你要是这么想让我搬去你家住，那我去就是了，你别哭啊。”</p><p>李东海顿住，僵硬地转过脖子幽幽道“你在说什么……？”</p><p>“海哥，你的心意我明白了。”李赫宰感动得一塌糊涂，拍拍胸脯大义凛然“你就说，什么时候需要我过去，你给我来个电话，我肯定到。”</p><p>“行…那就这几天搬过来吧…”李东海无语，也算是歪打正着，省得每次让李赫宰搬来和自己住都叽叽歪歪的不答应，过后哼哼唧唧能在一起的时间太少。<br/>李赫宰笑嘻嘻坐到李东海旁边，拉着他的手垂在半空摇了摇“原来你这么想和我同居，你放心，我一定不干涉你出去玩。”<br/>“我出去玩？”李东海疑惑。他没在网上查到过自己有什么出去玩的事，李赫宰这么一说，他又开始有点慌，自己不会露馅吧。<br/>李赫宰一脸咱俩谁跟谁的表情。<br/>“海哥~你跟我有什么不能说的，我又不是不知道你的事。”<br/>李东海答应一声，没再开口，心道奇怪。他不太清楚自己以前到底还有什么事，反正来到这个世界以后的每一天，都十分刺激。</p><p>李东海家在靠近江边的一处富人区，拔地而起一座百层大楼，高耸入云，尽收城市景象于眼底。其中从四十层到七十层是高级住宅，李东海家就在这栋楼的七十层，三百多平的大平层房子。<br/>琛哥拖着李赫宰的箱子，李赫宰自己拎着两大袋东西跟在后边，旁边何平隔几分钟就要叹一次气，摇摇头。琛哥跟何平是十多年的朋友了，自然知道何平在愁什么，他转身对格外紧张的李赫宰道。<br/>“这儿安保不错，基本不会有人蹲，不过还是要注意。”<br/>李赫宰紧张兮兮把自己的口罩又往上拉了拉，把自己半张脸遮住。琛哥和何平又嘱咐他几句，李东海最近没什么太多的工作，不过李赫宰很快就要开始忙了，按李东海的意思，先动关系看看能不能给李赫宰塞进哪个好剧组演个小配角，闯一闯。<br/>不管他们说什么，李赫宰都老老实实点头，问到他有没有什么想法，李赫宰就只说听他们的就好。<br/>李东海在靠窗边的小榻上百无聊赖看电视，上面放着真人秀，李赫宰看了一眼电视上正在雨林里搭帐篷的明星，轻哼。这个人，之前和李东海在剧组互相喂水果捞被拍了，气的他一个月没订水果捞。</p><p>见他们来了，李东海从小榻上直起身子，懒洋洋指了下玄关。<br/>“箱子先放那吧，等一会我陪他一起收拾。”<br/>说完，他又看了眼拎着满满两大袋子的李赫宰“你这拿的什么啊，满满当当的。”<br/>李赫宰小心翼翼把袋子打开，里边全是小零食，他看了一眼李东海格外健康的料理台，把刚刚摆到牛油果奶昔旁边的薯片默默收回去。<br/>何平把他拽到一边，小声嘱咐他不要跟影帝玩的太过。<br/>“人家耗得起，你才哪到哪，还是要以事业为重，不要乱说话。”<br/>“嗯嗯嗯……”李赫宰胡乱点头，眼睛却不断往李东海那边瞟，趁没人注意在手机上控制电视换台，从真人秀换到动物世界，满意收回目光。<br/>只要不是海哥以前那些阿猫阿狗，连斑鬣狗他都觉得可爱。</p><p>何平走之前的表情十分复杂，望着李赫宰要说不说的，最后还是叹口气，走了。琛哥关门前指了指李东海“别把人家的孩子拐糊了，好好的一苗子，遇到你变成恋爱脑可真是够倒霉的。”<br/>“怎么，我捧他不就行了。”李东海漫不经心撩了下头发，额头的美人尖漂亮极了。<br/>“我男朋友，我保他。”<br/>琛哥冷哼一声，翻了个白眼走了。</p><p>李东海咂咂嘴，看来自己真是挺渣的。</p><p>他关上门回到客厅，李赫宰立马像无尾熊一样缠上来，从身后抱住他埋头于颈窝蹭了蹭。<br/>“海哥，今天是我们同居的第一天。”<br/>“嗯？想庆祝一下？”李东海笑着握住腰间的手臂，侧过脸和人亲昵地互相蹭了蹭鼻尖。<br/>李赫宰点了点头，双手摸索掀开李东海的家居服，沿腹部慢慢抚摸，顺着家居裤的缝隙向下摸去。他的手行到一半被李东海握住，人眨着满是笑意的眼睛转过身，手臂缠上他的腰。<br/>“嗯…我带你玩点不一样的…？”</p><p>李赫宰不明所以。<br/>李东海笑容变得暧昧，手指点了点他的脸颊。<br/>“你不是羡慕Eric跟我有海边的动图么，我们录一个好不好…？”</p><p>李赫宰却摇摇头，十分认真“我还想演男一，海哥你不能仗着我喜欢你，就录我的把柄。”</p><p>李东海愣住，这人倒是…还挺理智？</p><p> </p><p>…<br/>李赫宰严格算起来，还是个在校大学生。李东海早上被人吻醒，压到床上扩张时迷迷糊糊想到，果然弟弟就是硬，他昨晚被李赫宰折腾到凌晨，这才几点又开始缠着他。<br/>“哥哥，我想要你…”<br/>“不要了好不好…我腰好痛……”<br/>李赫宰摇摇头，缠住李东海的腰撒娇“海哥…可是我好难受哦……”<br/>李东海推了推身上的人，刚要说什么，只见李赫宰委委屈屈从他身上爬下来，在旁边缩成一团。<br/>“你不爱我了……”李赫宰垂头丧气，“没关系，那我摸摸你可以吗？”</p><p>李东海看不得自己男朋友可怜巴巴的样子，只好握住李赫宰的手十指相扣，低声要他轻一点，自己受不住。大概李赫宰以为是他在哄自己，美滋滋凑上来吻他，一边亲一边笑眯眯地说“海海不要这么夸我，我会得意的！”<br/>李东海无语，自己不是在哄人，是真的受不住李赫宰这样没完没了索取。李赫宰能吃得消，他吃不消。今早一睁眼，他觉得自己好像被腰斩过了一样，腰酸背痛，腿软的厉害。他甚至开始思考要不要立刻再接一个本子，管它是什么都行，在李赫宰有工作之前他要离开家才行，他怕自己精尽人亡。<br/>李赫宰全然不知道他在想什么，见李东海似有推拒的意思不由得怀疑是不是自己哪里表现得不够好，他自认自己虽然开蒙较晚，但进步神速，至少从每次李东海的反应来看，应当不至于不满意。他顿时感到慌张，他不知道李东海的想法，也许别人沉得住气，可他完全压不住心底的慌张。<br/>他从人胸前抬起头，亲了亲李东海的唇角，吮着下唇含在口中。他们相处已有一段时日，李东海喜欢在性爱中被抚摸的习惯他熟知，手掌贴着腰线摩挲，套弄起半硬的性器。<br/>“海海…哥哥、我好喜欢你哦……”</p><p>“嗯……”李东海半阖双眼，李赫宰的抚摸他很受用，酥麻的快感顺着腰肢攀升爬了上来，他放松身体被李赫宰抱在怀里，软绵绵的推了推胸膛。<br/>“轻一点…我白天还要出门…”</p><p>李赫宰只是闷不做声，从下巴一路吻到胸膛，反复在脖颈舔舐。他撑在李东海上方，无比珍重的在额头落下吻。<br/>“海海……”<br/>李东海睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼望着他，李赫宰将后边的话吞进肚子，不停地落下细碎的吻，在心里安慰自己要稳得住。他拼命取悦李东海，指尖在人身体跳跃着，如同弹琴一般灵巧，围绕乳晕转了转，划过身体一路向下，惹得李东海阵阵颤栗，发出喘息。</p><p>“赫宰……啊…别、别碰那里……”</p><p>他高高扬起下巴，曲起腿缠住李赫宰的腰，脚趾微蜷。不想李赫宰却亲了下他的额头起身，握住脚腕在踝骨落下吻，沾满润滑剂的手指在李东海体内勾了勾，指腹戳弄前列腺，穴口顿时收缩绞紧手指。<br/>昨夜被过度使用过的小穴仍然松软着，李赫宰抽出手指简单为自己润滑一下便急匆匆埋进甬道之中，李东海在他整根插入时发出哭叫，昨夜灭顶的快感重新席卷而来，李赫宰只觉得盘在自己腰间的双腿瞬间夹紧，李东海脸颊潮红望着他，对他伸出手。<br/>“抱我…”<br/>李赫宰依言俯身，将人紧紧圈进怀里。<br/>他和李东海在一起这段时间，摸索出许多习惯，李东海跟外界形容大不相同，甚至有点粘人的可爱。李东海喜欢性事里所有的亲昵举动，喜欢被他抚摸身体，喜欢拥抱接吻。难怪Eric念念不忘，分手以后也几次说想李东海，想念以前在一起的时候，气的他鼻子都快歪了。<br/>李赫宰哼哼唧唧蹭李东海的脸颊，腰间用力抽插起来，他还不懂太多可用的技巧，提起一口气蛮干。李东海只觉得自己快要顶飞出去，又被一双手臂禁锢住，他微张开唇，无法控制自己的声音娇媚婉转，传进李赫宰耳朵让人更加兴奋。<br/>“不………啊…嗯轻……不要这样………”</p><p>“呜不要…太用力了……”</p><p>李赫宰手臂用力，抱住李东海转身在床上滚了一圈，双手十指相扣晃了晃。<br/>“海哥，动一动嘛。”</p><p>李东海眼角被情欲染红，不轻不重瞪了他一眼，李赫宰立马撅起嘴装可怜。<br/>“海海……我好累哦，腰好酸呜呜呜……”</p><p>“你……嗯！啊我动，你别顶了……”李东海跪在李赫宰身侧，体内含着的那根不容小觑，他稍稍摆动腰肢便觉得酸软，体内深处源源不断的空虚感却促使他前后摆动身体。<br/>他起伏得愈发欢快，有黏腻的水声从交合处传来，听起来暧昧又色情。李赫宰的喘息变得粗重，坐起身抱住他，舌尖轻轻拨弄胸前茱萸，双唇含住用力吸吮。<br/>李东海迎着挺起胸，上身弯起一道饱满的弧线，收紧的腰线有浅浅的腰窝，李赫宰的手从脊柱两侧绷紧的肌肉抚过，揉捏起臀肉。</p><p>“海哥…”李赫宰胡乱亲来亲去，委屈巴巴“海哥你轻点坐，我胯骨好痛…”<br/>李东海翻了个白眼，捏着李赫宰的下巴抬起头。<br/>“你天天是不是跟我玩扮猪吃老虎呢？嗯？”</p><p>李赫宰哼哼唧唧的，学了两声猪叫。<br/>“嗯嗯我是小猪，哼哼。”</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-<br/>by：玻璃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>